Goblin
Small, foul, and sneaky, these are traits Goblins prize. Widely considered wretched and xenophobic, Goblins keep largely to themselves, and that's just how they (and the world) prefer things. Goblins are indeed small and sneaky [+3 to hiding attempts, and the bonus trait stealthy]. However, these are survival traits in a world of much bigger folk who hate them. Goblins are curious; this curiosity is as intense as it is short-lived. Though many show an aptitude for magic or gadgetry, few stick with it to achieve great heights of wizardry or technology. Goblins collect many interesting trinkets over their long lives. This does not at all help their reputation as thieves. Goblins are smelly, disgusting creatures, deliberately keeping predators (sentient or otherwise) at bay. This odour is artificial, and a freshly-bathed Goblin has as little scent as any other Fae. Goblins typically stand only 3-3½ feet tall, though some are even shorter and a few have reached as high as five feet. Typical Goblin weight is about 40-50 pounds. Though green skin, black hair, and yellow eyes are common, Goblin skin can range from light yellows through deep browns. 'Crap coloured' is a common racial epithet. Goblin eyes are large and frequently bright, with large irises. Some Goblins have solid black eyes with no discernible pupil. Red, green, and blue eyes are less common. Hair is usually kept short and untamed. Green or blonde hair is not unknown. Goblin noses are often large—long, bulbous, pointy, sometimes even hooked—and their ears are usually large, pointed, and ragged. Goblin teeth are sharp, though this may express as fangs, shark-like, or multiple rows of a jagged messy grill. The most common trait of Goblins is that they are uncommonly ugly. Misshapen (or even rearranged) features, warts, extended limbs (perhaps unevenly), bald, lumpy, scaly, patchy, rotund or rail thin, Goblins are a diverse, if illfavoured lot. A rare few of them are even kind of cute. Goblin villages are surrounded by walls impassable to most folk. These walls are formed from years—sometimes centuries—of filth. Scraps of food, excrement, and anything rotting, foul, or poisonous in the village is deposited there. The freshest (and thus worst) deposits are on the outside, so the air in the village within isn't quite as bad as it is on the exterior. As these smelly walls are the first line of defence, poop-smiths are some of the most prestigious Goblins. Unfortunately, their jobs cause them to stink so badly that not even other Goblins can stand downwind of them. in these conditions, and their scavenging lifestyle, give Goblins a +3 to saving throws against poison and disease. As with most Fae, Goblins have a very loose social structure. Leaders of a task are often chosen on an ad-hoc basis. Children are crèche-raised. Some members of the village specialise in child-rearing, but everyone lends a hand. As immortals, Goblins don't have the large numbers of young that their Hobgoblin descendants do, but more than other Fae such as Elves. Given Goblins' greater likelihood of death by misadventure than those other Fae however, their numbers stay fairly stable. Goblins' seeming inability to stick with things (though a stereotype) often gives each Goblin a broad set of skills that allow them to take on many roles. Goblin curiosity—even recklessness—is reigned in by a strong cultural pull to keep them safe inside their villages. Outside of their homes many a Goblin has gone wild with youthful exuberance, which, as immortals, could still apply to a Goblin several centuries old releasing lifetimes worth of pent-up excitement. Elves leave their homes to learn, Dwarves for opportunity, Humans to conquer, but Goblins leave only for adventure. Legendary Goblins leave behind tales of excitement, but just as many stories are told as cautionary tales. Less successful Goblins who leave their villages however, are never mentioned; get big or disappear. Successful or not, Goblins who leave their old safe lives behind are forever denied the privilege of interment within the walls. They turn their backs on the chance to rest beside their ancestors. To most Goblins, this is the most horrifying fate imaginable. Because of their strong communal ties, Goblins rarely need to resort to more than one punishment among themselves: ostricisation. Character Creation Goblin Appearance scores are 2D20 subtracted from 12. This gives them a range of -28 to 10, averaging -9. Other average attributes are: Personality 11, Grace 14, Knowledge 12, Wits 18, Willpower 12, Agility 18, Stamina 10, Strength 8, Awareness 14, Speed 9, Common Sense 14. Putrid Pulchritude: Goblins have odd standards of beauty, and always use the absolute value of a given Appearance rating when perceiving someone. However, Goblin Appearance tends towards the negative. That is, a penalty makes the number go lower, but so might a bonus decision. Whenever modifying a Goblin's Appearance score, both positive and negative modifiers can be used in either direction. For example, the +1 Appearance for those with a physical orientation can be either added or subtracted, at the player's discretion. Goblins have their own peculiar standards of beauty, but are still able to appreciate it in others. Rather than use the comparative species chart to see how you perceive others, use the absolute value. This what the rating would be without the minus sign in front of it. In other words, a 10 and -10 would be the same absolute value; an attractive 14 and a hideous -14 are equally appealing to a Goblin. Thus, while an attractive Elf with a 17 Appearance is still just as beautiful to a Goblin, another Goblin (or anyone else for that matter) with a -23 is totally smokin' hot to these hidden folk. Yes, that means most Goblins are still homely even to other Goblins. Anything for Beauty: Optionally, a Goblin can choose to have scars, burns, ashing, unfortunate tattoos, piercing in unusual places, or other marks to fit the bizarre standards of beauty in Goblin society. If you choose this option, subtract a further 2D4 from Appearance. Lurker: Low-light vision; retest on hearing-related Awareness checks, and can hear beyond the Human range; can sit still and quiet for long periods Fey: Immortal; Fae Blood background; choose any one free mystical skill Sufferance: Goblin moxie is legendary. They are a people who voluntarily form walls of their own waste around their villages, and can get used to anything. They gain the trait I.P.B.S. x3. Additionally, they increase the duration of a spent I.P.B.S. point by one step. For example, if a point could be spent per round to resist the effects of an extremely hot environment, for a Goblin this becomes becomes a point per minute. A minute becomes an hour, an hour a day, a day a week, and so on. Goblins are like mushrooms: they can greatly withstand steady pressure, but are still small and easy to break. As such, Goblins receive no species-based adjustment to their hit point maximum. They still gain hit point increases as usual with classes, backgrounds, and levels, however. Category:Conquest Category:Species